Consequences of Falling
by Tori6
Summary: Neo-Vegeta-sei is revived, the people are resorected, and vegeta and goku and their families are all living in the same palace together. Oh. God. No. CHAPTER TWO UPDATED! AGAIN! R&R please! Enjoy!
1. What Happened When...

Consequences of Falling

By Tori

Prelude 1: What Happened When …

The planet was back, the people were back, the Prince was now the King with his exotic and alien Queen, His strong and handsome Heir, and a princess who was every bit as beautiful and exotic as her mother. The lost Saiya-jin Kakarotto and his family also returned to Neo-Vegeta-Sei with the new Royal family. They all lived in the palace with their friends. Nobody every questioned Goku's right to be in the palace, him being a 3rd class warrior and everything, and nobody ever questioned the king about it. 

Once the guards got used to Goku's teleporting into the throne room unannounced and Goku's familiarity with the King (Goku never grasped the act of bowing and referring to Vegeta as Your Majesty.) they had to get used to the kings rantings about a 3rd class Saiya-jin and how he should get more brains, sense, respect, intelligence, etc. etc. everything ran smoothly. 

The Saiya-jins adjusted to the new king and his more leanient rule, AKA if the king felt like it you didn't just die. If the king wanted to kill you he'd go beat on 'Kakarotto' The people still respected the king because he was a Super Saiya-jin, they didn't even know about the levels above Super Saiya-jin mostly because Bulma had created a ki-cloaking device, so when they went to different planets they had previously (during Friesa's 'reign') conquered to form treaties they didn't seam intimidating. They also took control over Friesa's dynasty.

The children or rather the teens and young adults were adjusting quite well. 

"TRUNKS!" Ah yes another morning at the peaceful palace beginning at a late 6:00 and one second and two seconds…..


	2. What Would Happen If...

Consequences of Falling 

By Tori 

Chapter 1: What Would Happen If... 

A purple blur could be 'seen' dashing out of a room and down a hall where it stopped and looked both ways and picked the left fork. A figure with yellow hair, blue-green eyes, and a huge aura complete with lightning blots walked slowly down the corridor looked for a trouble making 24 year old prince. 

Trunks ran down a last hallway where he leaned up against the wall and recalled this morning's prank. Trunks slipped into pans dark room; once his eyes adjusted he noticed that pan was knocked out on her bed thanks to the super duper heavy-duty sleeping pills Trunks had slipped her at dinner. Trunks set about prepping the room for his latest and greatest prank yet. Once Trunks was finished he sneaked out of the door very carefully and set up the last thing. 

And waited. 

The sleeping pill Trunks slipped an unknowing Pan began to wear-off. Pan woke up with a yawn, when she tried to stretch she realized she couldn't move her arms. She looked around and saw nobody was in the room. She broke out of the bed and flew up into the ceiling; or rather she fell down onto the floor. When she looked up she saw everything in her room was EXACTLY how she left it down to the armor she threw next to her bed, only it was all on top of the ceiling. 

"Oh Trunks you are SO dead." Pan rushed to the door completely forgetting she had put on that nice nightgown that Bra had given her for her 17th birthday about a year ago. She yanked open the door and was dowsed in water from head to toe. Pan powered up to super Saiya-jin. 

"So. Dead." She closed the door and stepped out into the hallway only to be dowsed in water again. She roared and her power peaked. Pan walked down the hall as she turned the corner on her way to Trunks' room and was hit in the face with more water yet again. 

"Nice nightgown PANNY-CHAN" a very annoying voice called from down the hall. She looked down to her nightgown to see that it was now glued to her skin and almost see-through. Pan snapped, her power raged, she was a wet Female Saiya-jin wearing almost nothing, she just reached super Saiya-jin 2, and she was pissed. Trunks was definatly 'Dead.' 

Trunks snickered at the memory. 

"Trunks-Chan what's so funny?" an almost calm voice asked from just in front of him. 'Uh oh.' 

"N-nothing Pan." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Umm your not mad are you?" 

"What EVER gave you that idea?" Pan asked stepping closer to Trunks making him back up to, which he couldn't do very well because he was leaning against the wall. 

"Um, um, you just reached super Saiya-jin 2." Pan stopped and looked at her hair and aura. 

"Hmmm, I guess I did." Pan dropped out of super Saiya-jin and grabbed Trunks' Uniform and pulled him slightly to her and then slammed him back up against the wall. She slid her hands up and down his chest leaning into him, molding their bodies together. Pan slid her body in tantalizingly slow movements. 

She reached her head up and when her lips where a centimeter from his own she whispered, "Trunks, tell your pants it's not nice to point." With that she slid away from him and walked down the hall her hips and her tail swinging slightly. She was down the hall and gone when Trunks finally snapped out of it. 

"Wha?"

* * * 

In the throne room Vegeta was trying to think of a way to deal with a very ... Interesting situation. 

"What is it Vegeta?" Queen Bulma asked as she walked into the throne room. Bulma was summoned from her lab by this nagging feeling that her mate was very worried. 

"Nothing Onna." Vegeta mumbled knowing very well that it was useless to argue with Bulma when she wanted to know something, she would just nag at you and nag and nag and na.... 

"I HEARD THAT YOU KNOW!" Vegeta just smirked and tried to act innocent. 

"Heard what Onna?" 

"Veggie-Chan..." Bulma drawled 

*Sigh * "What are we going to do about the Brats?" 

"What about the kids?" 

"It's Mating Season." 

* * * 

"Pan I can't believe you did that!" Pan continued her blushing-party that had started about an hour ago when she explained to surprisingly very warn-out Bra, who had of course immediately recovered and started asking her 2,000,000 questions like: 'What did it feel like?' 'What were you thinking?' 'Were you thinking?' 

"Bra be quiet! I don't want the whole Palace to know okay!" Pan quickly decided to change the subject. "So have you seen Goten-chan lately? Hum?" Bra frowned, not liking the change of subject. 

"No!" 

"Aw you still have a crush on him. How sweet!" Pan sang in a sugar coated, and dipped in sprinkles voice. 

"SHAD-UP! Miss I-Just-Hit-On-My-Best-Friends-Brother." 

"I didn't know Trunks had a brother!" Pan calmly stated with a superior smirk. 

"Why YOU!" Bra tackled Pan, spilling their breakfast all over the cafeteria where they always ate their breakfast with all the warriors in the palace in order to escape their parental units. The two's laughter and noise drew the attention of everyone in the crowded cafeteria. (You think there would ever be an un-crowded cafeteria with those Saiya-jin appetites?) 

*Ahem * 

The two girls stopped fighting immediately, Pan with her fingers tickling Bra's sides, their legs and arms in almost impossible knots and twists, Bra had her hands tangled in Pan's hair pulling it. They both looked up to see Bardock starring disapprovingly down at them. 

"Are you two QUITE finished?" Pan and Bra smiled sweetly up at him. 

"Yes Sir." 

"Get up both of you." They both jumped up and mockingly stood at attention. 

* * * 

Vegeta was not having a very plesent day, three worlds were having civil wars, his mate was mad about something and had locked herself in her lab, and on top of everything else it was mating season. 

'I should go fight kakarotto.' With that Vegeta stood up causing his royal minister Doritoe to stop his babbling about the planets and what to do about the 'horific' insident. 

As Vegeta began his walk out of the throne room he called back, "Find my son and have him deal with it." And with that he left to Kakarotto's living quarters. 

* * * 

Vegeta was now thoughly pissed. Kakarotto was away on a small tour of the universe. He even took that loud mouth mate of his. Thank Kami for small mericals. Vegeta wondered into the training center were he found Pan running laps around the training area. Everyone in the room was throwing various ki blasts at her as she ran. Vegeta servayed the room again and found Bardock watching over everything. 

'looks like Pan has gotten in trouble again.' Vegeta chuckled and threw his own low-power yet fast ki blast at pan's front. Pan saw the ki blast and spead up and ran at the blue ki blast. She flipped over it at the last second. The ki blasts fired by the other warriors hit the ki blast instead canceling them all out in a huge explosion of light leaving the warriors half blind and Pan safe for the moment. 

She racked up 3 more laps before the warriors had recovered. Vegeta smirked as he made his way over to Bardock. They both watched Pan in silence for a few moments as the warriors finaly got a clue and teamed up together. 

"So how many laps does she have to run?" Vegeta finally asked. 

"Two hundred." 

"What did she do this time?" 

"Actually She and your daughter were hoursing around in the mess hall." 

"Where's Bra?" 

"She finished 25 minutes ago." 

"Then did they start?" 

"Thirty minutes ago." 

A.N. This isn't all I have. I will update when I get home. If you read this review because I'm going to stop updating until I get some reviews. I'm not writing this for my own pleasure.... Okay I am but still I like to hear from you. So review please? Tori. 

P.S. I am saying this of my own free will *cough yeah right cough* *A really big kidnappy guy pokes a gun into her back* I, Author will not update my site until you reach the Review God's Demands. He demands 12 in total reviews before I will be aloud to update again. And I'll have you know that I do have more that I will send to the next 6 reviewers. So you better review (Kidnappy guy pokes me again) KEEP YOUR UGLY UNFASHIONABLE PANTS ON! *Ahem* until then Good bye. 

ALSO~

I AM THE REVIEW GOD! YOU, THE READERS HAVE BEEN MISUSING TORI REVIEW OR SHE WILL NEVER BE BACK MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*hack*HAHA!


End file.
